<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Snow and in Thaw by ghiblitears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021900">In Snow and in Thaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblitears/pseuds/ghiblitears'>ghiblitears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblitears/pseuds/ghiblitears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a grounded life together now is a relief, and moving forward into a relationship was so, so easy. This step forward shouldn't change anything, but Shiro can't help but feel like it will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Snow and in Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the piece I wrote last year for Seasons of Shklance! Enjoy a cute wintery proposal that's been kicking around in my head for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro has already faced the threat of extinction. He's been launched across the universe, taken hostage by a terrifying alien race, and forced to take the reins of a giant fighting robot in order to save the universe. He's stared death in the face more times than he can count, and still, he’s come out alive. At this point, nothing should phase him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's cliché, to say the least, but judging by the way his left hand trembles ever so slightly, he thinks this might be the scariest thing he's ever done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His prosthetic right arm, a new addition, doesn't shake. The component they've added to his body doesn't seem to adhere to nervousness the way the rest of him does. Maybe Altean tech had gotten good enough to quell impulses deemed 'not useful', like trembling limbs, he assumes, or the need for the limb to actually touch his arm to work. At this point, he doesn't care quite enough to ask. He could disconnect the arm if he wanted—they had shown him how</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>but he doesn't, because today's activity is going to require both hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boxes are heavy in his coat pockets. With the way he's acting, he might as well be carrying a pair of live grenades. Even having been out of wartime for approximately five years now (never mind not having touched an actual grenade in his life), the imagery doesn't leave him. They're even about the right size, even if their soft, velvety finish doesn't add to the illusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This much nervousness is completely unwarranted. Him being able to recognize that it's ridiculous doesn't make it any better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waterfront park is nearly empty in winter's wake. Pale sunlight brushes Shiro's skin, kiss-like. It catches beautifully in Lance's wide blue eyes and Keith's dark curling hair. The ground crunches beneath their feet from a thick layer of snow, clinging to the grass before its inevitable melt later on. He still wasn't really used to the cold; none of them were after a long stint in Arizona, and an even longer stint in the weatherless void of space. Despite that, Shiro finds that he doesn't really mind winter. In fact, he thinks it's oddly beautiful, all icy shards and cool white crystals and soft, fluffy air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are we out here?" Keith's question is formed around an exhale that clouds in the chill air. He burrows deeper into his black scarf until only his dark eyes are visible. Between the thick fabric and the red knitted hat, it's hard to see much of him at all, and what can be seen looks annoyed at having to be outside in negative-degree weather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro flashes him a smile. "I can't take you two out on a nice walk once in a while?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can do that in spring," his icy reply gives the wintery air a run for its money. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I want to do it now," he says, playfully hooking an arm around Keith's shoulders to pull him in and press a kiss to the side of his head. Lance's hand reaches over to push the knitted hat further down Keith's face, cackling at the murderous glare that follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro's other hand is buried in Lance's jacket pocket, their fingers twined together in the cramped space. It’s a precautionary action on his part. Usually, it's Shiro's pocket that houses their hands, but seeing that his pockets are  currently occupied, he'd taken the initiative this time. Keith, who's less likely to stick his fingers into things he shouldn't, has his arm linked with Shiro's prosthetic as they walk. Even years later, he can't get over the level of comfortable sweetness they've reached together. It's a perpetual realization he has every time one of them plants a sleepy kiss on him over breakfast, or when he sees his boyfriends passed out on the couch in a cuddle pile, or when they notice that none of them are wearing their own clothes. He almost doesn't remember when it happened proper, that moment when they had realized that there was something more to their friendship. In all honesty, that part doesn't matter so much. It just matters that they got there, and that they did it together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Domesticity. They've shared it for years, and it's something he knows they all felt was, at one point, impossible. During their years as Voltron, it was so hard to imagine a life beyond the terrors of war. But somehow, they’d come out on the other side victorious. Having a grounded life now is a relief, and moving forward into a relationship was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy. He recalls their conversation fondly, even through his own apprehension. It had been mutual, and their feelings had shifted around similar times, if the way they had (adorably) reacted was anything to go by. Shiro still has the memories of Lance furiously blushing and Keith’s wide-eyed look of surprise tattooed on his synapses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This step forward shouldn't change anything, but Shiro can't help but feel like it will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the lookout, buffeted by arctic air, and stop to take in the view. Frozen, frigid ocean waves crash against the stone breakers in tumultuous harmony, an ever-changing scene as they continue to walk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice that they gave us a free day before our mission,” Lance says. He frees his hand from his pocket and moves to wind his arm around Shiro’s instead</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>an act that makes Shiro instinctively shove his own hand into his pocket, only relaxing once the ring is safely in his grasp. He might have to propose sooner than expected, because while Lance finding the ring wouldn’t be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>outcome, it would sort of collapse the perfectly-crafted plan he’d constructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro had suggested this trip under the guise that they had Coalition business at the base here. That part was easy. It was everything else that was a lot harder, because both of them (Keith especially, damn him) were apt to call ahead and get filled in on mission details before they took off, rather than wait to be briefed once they arrived. Luckily, once Shiro had told the base what he'd been planning to do, they had all jumped on board with the heist, and had covered his tracks beautifully. It was honestly better teamwork than they'd had on any other assignment, and it was because, apparently, they were all a bunch of romantic saps. He owes them a fruit basket or something, seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to dive in tomorrow?”, Shiro asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. “As I’ll ever be.” Lance looks at Shiro and Keith in turn, flashing them both a smile. “Having my co-pilots here makes it nice, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if they’d ever split up their best unit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got that right, babe.” Lance squeezes Shiro's arm once before bounding towards the lookout, arms folding over the railing as he observes the rolling waves. He misses the comfort of the water more than he cares to admit, Shiro knows that much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance could be left there, content, for hours. But today, the Pacific merely offers a backdrop to what Shiro intends to be the main event. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith halts where Shiro does, several feet back from the metal railing. He removes his arm from Shiro's to bury his hands in the pockets of his black winter coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Against the frost-faded park, he stands out like a shadow. Pink tinges his pale face on the coldest points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you really that cold?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith burrows deeper into his scarf. "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You aren't. I can tell." Even though his eyes are narrowed, Shiro knows well enough when Keith is poking fun and when he's serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make you hot chocolate when we get back to the base. Extra marshmallows?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffles closer and presses himself to Shiro's side, leaning most of his weight on him without removing his hands from his pockets. "Acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have brought you more layers. You're such a furnace I forget that even you get cold," Shiro teases, and watches Keith roll his eyes beneath his heavy winter gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There are two of us that jump into icy water for fun, and then there is the reasonable one in this relationship."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's invigorating!" Shiro looks up and calls to Lance. "Right? We're in agreement that cold water is nice?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It makes me feel alive!" Lance calls back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you have it," he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're both ridiculous," Keith responds, cupping his gloved hands around his mouth to better carry the sound. "What makes you feel alive about jumping into water that will give you hypothermia?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I say it's the way the cold reacts to your body. He, on the other hand..." Shiro points back at their boyfriend while draping his arm over Keith's shoulders, "would probably say it's something about the element of danger." He wiggles his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Keith laughs, and Shiro decides it's time to put his plan into action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He calls for Lance again, and motions for him to come back when he looks back in response. Lance does, sliding up next to Keith and looping their arms together. Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder in response, an act that makes Shiro's heart ache. It's been years, but he's starting to think that feeling of fondness towards them won't ever go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro takes a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I lied. I actually did have a reason for going out on a walk when it's this cold. Sorry, Keith." He smiles apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A reason that couldn't wait until it went above zero?" he asks, only half joking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A reason that didn't want to," he replies. He shifts his weight slightly. The nervous twitch is back to prod at him, but he's already started to go forward, no use stopping now. Lance watches his anxious movements, curious. "Or, I guess, a question." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shoves his hands into his pockets, taking a moment to gather his composure before he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It didn't feel right to ask right away,not because I didn't know what I wanted, but because I wanted to do this properly, without scares and stress or anything outside to interfere. And I know you both know how incredible you are. At least, you should know," he adds, and they both beam at him. "But I don't think you realize the exact scope of everything you've done for me. Through all of it</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>all of Voltron</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>you both kept me going. You kept me safe. Above all, though, you brought me home, and you stayed there with me because you could. I couldn't have asked for better co-pilots,” he takes a deep breath before he continues, “or more amazing boyfriends. I hope you know how much you both mean to me, but just in case you don’t..." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's no mind link between them, hasn't been for quite some time, but somehow, Lance reads his mind. He gasps, takes a small step back while both hands come up to cover his mouth in surprise. His eyes go wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Takashi!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith, whose arm is still looped with his, looks between Lance and Shiro in alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Shiro gets down on one knee and holds both ring boxes out in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you both make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance begins to cry without hesitation, tears streaming from his eyes as he nods furiously. Keith is frozen at his side, eyes wide and mouth agape, and only barely manages to choke out "Shiro?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not an answer, love," he jokes, heart thudding in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Keith seems at a loss for words until Lance takes his hand and squeezes it in wordless reassurance, still overcome with emotion. "Yes. Yes, of course!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will," Lance says. He wipes at his eyes with Keith's scarf. "You know we will, Takashi." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Shiro stands and grabs them both in an embrace. Joy fills him like a deep breath in, a relieved sigh in the aftermath of asking his partners if they would marry him, and an exhale of ecstasy that they said yes. He holds them for a long moment, basking in the moment the same way he took in the winter sunshine. It’s perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, maybe the first time since Kerberos, the world is in alignment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you that worried we'd say no?" Lance laughs, still teary, when Shiro lets them go. "You two are the best thing to ever happen to me. How could I even do that, after everything?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shakes his head. "I don't know, but I'm so happy you didn't.” He moves back into the embrace and pulls them in closer. "My partners. My fiancés,” he breathes, the word a grateful prayer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At 'fiancés', Keith seems to go limp in his arms. His knees buckle slightly and the arm he has around Shiro digs into his back suddenly, clawing for purchase in the material of his thick winter coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Need to sit... I think I might-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Keith!" Lance laughs again, half hysteric, and helps Shiro lead him to sit heavily down on a bench nearby. He moves to rub Keith's back gently, still ear-to-ear smiling. "Head between your knees, buddy. Don't go fainting on your future husbands." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, Keith?" Shiro asks, kneeling down in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith obliges, ducking his head and taking slow breaths until he recovers. "I'm okay. I just..." He looks up enough to look at Shiro with stars in his eyes. "Fiancés. Wow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe it takes a proposal to finally make Keith go all weak-kneed," Lance teases. "You damsel, you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're killing the moment, Lance." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing I've got a lifetime to make it up to you." His hand moves to Keith's shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. "In sickness and in health." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's playing with fire, but Shiro can't stand to wait any longer. He reaches out, beckoning Lance to give him his hand. Lance does, his expression soft as he watches Shiro pull off his glove and slip on the plain gold band. He does the same with Keith, and then stands back up, taking their hands in his own. It doesn’t feel like enough, not when these two mean so much to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long were you sitting on that, huh?” Lance asks, one brow arched the way he does when he’s teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With the rings? Months.” Shiro laughs somewhat breathlessly. “But the actual proposal? Years.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cool façade drops as Lance gapes at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Years</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’ve wanted to marry us for years?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The earnestness in Lance’s voice tugs at his heartstrings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve eloped with you both at the end of the war,” he admits. “But I figured you’d want something more romantic, and well... I was scared of rushing you both into it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We would have, though,” Keith says. When Shiro fixes him with a fond smile he flushes red. “Lance, don’t pretend like you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shrugs. “He’s right, but I appreciate that you took my desire for an actual wedding into consideration.” He leans down to press a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Mister and Mister Vegas Wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his face falters, and he tilts his head in a way Shiro knows means he's puzzling over something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's... how are we going to, like, set up our guests? Are we gonna need two aisles? Three sections?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we just do a really wide aisle?" Keith deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide</span>
  </em>
  <span> aisle?" Lance echoes, incredulous. "We could have the coolest, most unique wedding setup in human history, and you want a wide aisle?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just saying it's an option."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. Not happening. I refuse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith eyes him for a moment, suspicious. “Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really here on a mission, or did you really bring us all the way out here to propose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t hold back the sheepish grin as he shrugs. “I might have arranged something for us that doesn’t involve alien diplomacy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He perks up. “So what does it involve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a nice, cozy cabin up the hill that might suit a weeklong winter getaway. Celebratory champagne might be there. And enough blankets to make one hell of a pillow fort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know us so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had better, after all these years.” Shiro moves in to kiss Keith’s temple and pulls Lance along for the ride, so they’re both pressed close to him. Not to be outdone, Lance leans up and nuzzles his jawline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You dodged my question,” he says, and although he sounds indignant, Shiro also knows when he’s just being dramatic. “We’re gonna have to solve this aisle issue at some point, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out. We have time,” Shiro says, and the words are followed by the realization that now, they truly will have time. There are no wars to fight, and no worries about whether or not they’ll make it to the next sunrise. He's suddenly glad that he had the chance to wait for this to happen the right way. He's lived on deadlines his entire life, after all.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>Now, they get to do this the way it should be done</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>together, and at their own pace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>